wingsoffirecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Wave
This is Leafy's character. DO NOT STEAL! If you do I might have to fish slap you in the face! (That's a valid threat right? No? Whatever...) Appearance Wave is a dark blue Seawing with a lightish blue underbelly. Her purple eyes are strange and rare for her tribe. She has very dark blue horns and talons. Her bioluminescent scales are a bluey green that shine somewhat dimly. She has a scar down her shoulder and one on her snout. She wears a necklace that has a wave shaped pendant on it, diamond earrings, and some type of jewelry that wraps around her horns. Her eyes also have flecks of gold in them. Personality She is very brave and fierce. She never backs down from a challenge, and can snap out at someone at anytime. She loves exploring, even if it is dangerous. She can be a little strange at times, but that is mostly due from where she is from. As she is an animus, she still wonders what she can do with her powers. She hates it when dragons won't listen and are constantly mocking and defying her. But, she has a soft spot for her few friends, and would do ANYTHING for them. Relations Her brother is a Seawing known as Current. Her parents are Drip(mom) and Pour(father). She has a secret mate named Sakura and a daughter named Dew. Her best friends are Queen Uui of the Shadow element and Princess Fathora, the daughter of the element creator. Family and History Her parents, Drip and Pour, were exiled from the Sea Kingdom due to attempted murder of the royal family. They took their two eggs to a hidden and unknown continent called Dragonia and left their eggs with a group of white/gray/purple/light blue dragons. These dragons were known as the Air tribe. All dragons with the element of Air was in this tribe. The King found the eggs with a note and adopted the dragonet's that hatched with his wife, the Queen. Several months after hatching, Wave and Current as adoptive family died, leaving their daughternto take the throne. When Wave turned 15, that Queen died. Since Wave was the only heir to the throne, she became one of the youngest rulers of Dragonia. Her brother left soon after to find Pyrria. Biography It started out when her parents, Drip and Pour, tried to murder the royal family. Her parents had successfully killed three of the Queen's four daughters. As they were getting ready to kill the final princess, their best friend, Sail, caught them planning it. Sail then told the Queen, who sent dragons after the murderers to exile them. Once exiled, the parents flew for days, weeks. Finally after almost two months of traveling, they found another continent. It wasn't as large as Pyrria, but it was over half the size. This was Dragonia. The dragons of elements roamed this place. Once night had fell, the parents wrote out two letters, one fore each of their newly laid eggs. They were sad to give up the eggs, but they knew it had to be done. They flew the eggs to a small dip in the ground somewhat near 6 huge pillars. They set the eggs down in the middle of the group of dragons that lay there and flew off, never to see the eggs again. The next morning it was one of the commanders who found the eggs. Once the King and Queen were informed, the two leaders took the eggs in. After several months, the eggs hatched. A male and female. They named the eldest, a female, Wave. And they younger brother they named Current. These were strange names to the dragons, they had never heard of water names, or seen a dragon quite like the SeaWing siblings. The siblings quickly figured out that this group of dragons was called the Air Tribe. One of six tribes. The two grew quickly, having a diet of almost all fish and sea plants. TO BE COMPLETED LATER!!!! Trivia! *Wave is an animus! :O *Her daughter Dew has weak animus powers, but still has them. *In Dragonia, there are six main elements. Those being Air, Nature, Fire, Shadow, Ice, and Thunder. *But there is a few rare elements(do not know right now) *Sakura died during a human(scavenger) attack after being hit with several poison tipped arrows. *I may write stories about this. *Wave and her brother were the only Pyrria dragons to ever be seen on Dragonia. *All dragons on this continent were pretty basic Skywing-looking dragons with slight differences each element. Plus different elements were different colors. *Nature elements were usually green or nature colors. Air was whites, grays and sometimes light blue or purple. Shadow was usually black, gray or rarely white with purple. Fire was blacks with orange or reds tied in. Ice was light blues and darker blues. And Thunder was yellows, oranges, and rarely reds. *Wave and Dew traveled to Pyrria for a couple months then went back to Dragonia Category:SeaWings Category:Queen Category:Other continent Category:Animus